Midnight
by Meg-Of-Light
Summary: She steals in the darkness of the night, yet everything she steals comes back. What kind of secrets lay behinf her actions? Small hint of BBxOC, but won't go far, since I prefer the TerxBB pairing


Disclaimer: I own nothing more then Midnight. The rest are own by someone cooler and richer then me…

A dark figure watched from the top of a building. Night time was coming, and she was waiting for it.

"_So this is Jump City… interesting"_ thought the figure. _"Though these Teen Titans will make things harder… I wonder who exactly they are." _The figure turned her attention back to the sky. It was now dark; night time had fallen over Jump City. _"Time for me to act." _With that last thought, the figure was off towards Jump City's museum, jumping from building to building.

--------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans were back in their T shape tower. The green shape-shifter named Beast Boy, and the half-teen, half-robot named Cyborg were fighting at a video game. The alien named Starfire was sitting between them, looking slightly at loss. The shadow controller, Raven, was reading on a nearby couch, a vein twitching on the side of her forehead.

Suddenly, an alarm blared in the Tower. The Teen Titan leader, Robin, entered the room in a hurry.

"Titans, trouble!" he shouted, before running towards his R-cycle. He jumped on his bike, knowing that the rest of his team would fallow him.

Soon enough, they were in front of the museum.

"So Robin, who are we up against?" asked Cyborg.

"Someone we don't know. Be on your guard" warned the Boy Wonder. He wasn't going to risk his friends' life.

"Don't worry, we always do…are…yeah, you know what I mean" laughed Beast Boy. He was shut up by the glare he received from Raven. They suddenly heard a female laugh.

"Who's there?" demanded Robin. Another laugh.

"Robin, what is going on?" asked Starfire. Robin turned towards his teammate.

"I'm not sure Star…" He trailed on, looking around for any clues.

"Think you can stop me, Teen Titans" asked a female voice. The voice had a playful tone to it. "Do you even know who I am, or why am here?" asked the same voice.

"_I know that voice, I'm sure of it"_ thought Beast Boy, while looking around. Another laugh erupted somewhere, a little farther this time.

"Titans, after her!" yelled Robin. He took off running, fallowed by Cyborg and Beast Boy, who had turned into a cheetah. The green changeling passed the two runners, and was soon ahead of Raven and Starfire, who were in the air.

"_I'm sure it's her… Midnight , I know it's you!" _He ran as fast as he could. He was sure it was her; he had no doubt about it. Behind him, he heard Robin calling him back to the team, but he paid no attention. He arrived at the brand new exposition of the museum. There, in the very center of the room was the Ruby Heart, Jump City's newest and most precious piece of collection. But the girl Beast Boy was pursuing was nowhere in sight.

"Beast Boy, why did you run like that?" asked Robin. Seemed the Teen Titans had caught up. But before Beast Boy could answer, he was cut off by the same female voice.

"Tell Titans, how much do you know about the Ruby Heart?" No one answered her. They scanned the area to find were her voice was coming from. "No one knows? Wow, and I thought the Titans were smart" she added in a mocking tone.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" asked Cyborg, in his booming voice.

"You can call me Midnight, and I'm here to take back what was stolen from my family" answered the girl. They heard a laugh coming from her, then a small 'thud' of someone hitting the ground. The Titans whipped around and Raven came face to face with a girl, about a year younger then her, with black hair and ark violet highlights.

"Hello" said the girl with a smile. The girl hit Raven in the jaw, using her palm to hit. Raven went flying across the room and her head hit the wall, making her momentarily unconscious. Before the Titans moved towards her, she had side stepped Cyborg, and kicked him in the back, sending him flying too. Starfire sent star bolts at her, but she dodged, grabbed her arm and sent her flying straight into Robin, who was coming at her with his bo-staff.

"Midnight, stop!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Sorry B, but I need this…" gently replied the girl revealed to be Midnight. She came at him, and sent her elbow deep in his stomach. "Sorry about that too" she whispered. She let Beast Boy fall to the ground and picked up the Ruby Crystal.

"You'll get it back soon, and this time it will be real" she said, before jumping out of the window and in the darkness of the sky.

A/n: Hi people! Well this is the first chapter of my first story. Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review! Also, let's give a HUGE hands of applause to Mew Megumi, who has helped me get started on this story. Clap, clap, clap yay for writers!! lol

REVIEW!!!!!!! To review, press the little purple button had the end of the page, thanks you.


End file.
